To The Past
by IloveCupcakes1234
Summary: When Cian, Rabastan, and Ciella sneak into their Dad's study, they break a rare Demon artifact, and the three siblings are sent to the past... before their parents have even gotten together. Stuck in the past, they must enlist the help of their parents to return to the future. Along the way, the three siblings decide to have a little fun with their parents! What could go wrong! R
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

**O~O~O**

Ciel Phantomhive put his fountain pen down and leaned back in his chair, scowling in annoyance. The large stack of paperwork on his desk should've already been completed by now... However, as usual, Ciel had been hindered by the multiple distractions of his three idiotic servants: Finnian "Finny", Baldroy "Bard", and Mey-Rin.

Bard had set the entire kitchen on fire – and almost the manor. Finny had ruined the garden, and he also accidently put a huge hole in the side of the manor when he was playing with Pluto. And finally, Mey-Rin had broken the new and expensive tea set which Sebastian had ordered for Ciel, and she also knocked over a very, very, expensive cabinet.

With these many distractions throughout the day, Ciel had barely managed to make a dent on his paperwork.

Ciel knew he could have Sebastian help him – but, of course, he would never lower to the standard of seeking out Sebastian's help to finish his paperwork...

'_Sebastian would _love _that.' _Ciel thought, his scowl returning.

After a few more minutes passed, Ciel straightened up and picked his fountain pen back up. He _had to _finish this paperwork...

Suddenly, a bright white light filled Ciel's study.

The light was so bright that Ciel had to lift a hand to shield his eyes.

And then the light was gone, as quickly as it had come...

However, standing in the centre of Ciel's office was three children.

Ciel got to his feet and shouted, "SEBASTIAN!"

**O~O~O**

**That is the first chapter of **_**To The Past**_**! Please review!**

**I know it is short but the chapter will get longer!**


	2. Cian, Rabastan, and Ciella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Here is the second chapter for _To The Past_!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis_

**O~O~O**

Sebastian was standing in the doorway of Ciel's private study within seconds, his crimson red eyes sweeping across the room, searching for any sign of danger. However, he didn't find any. All he saw was three children standing in the middle of the study.

"Well shit," One of them – the oldest, most likely – muttered under his breath. It was so low only Sebastian's enhanced hearing could pick it up.

The youngest – a little girl – saw Sebastian and lit up with a bright smile. She immediately ran over to him and clutched his leg, saying, "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, never taking his eyes off the three children. "Who are they _and _how did they get into the manor?"

"I do not know who they are, My Lord." Sebastian answered while bending down to pick up the little girl tugging on his leg; he was simply tired of her whining and pulling.

"Then why is that little girl calling you "Daddy"?" Ciel was irritated.

"I would not know why, My Lord." Sebastian said, and he truly didn't know why.

Ciel narrowed his single, visible eye at the children. "Who are you three?!" He questioned them in his snappy tone.

"That is not a nice tone to take, Earl Phantomhive." The oldest said, shaking his head. He was tall, lean, and handsome with pale skin. He had collar-length, black hair with bangs which swept across his forehead and crimson red eyes. He looked like a mini-Sebastian. "But because I am so _kind_, I'll answer your question: I am Cian, and my siblings and I are from the future."

"Impossible!" Ciel slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Not impossible." Cian was smirking; his smirk was identical to Sebastian's. "_Rabastan_," – He sneered – "broke a rare Demon artifact and it – clearly – sent us back in time."

"This is cannot be possible." Ciel said, refusing to believe such nonsense about _time-_travel. He then looked over to Sebastian and added, "Is it, Sebastian?"

"It is quite possible, Young Master." Sebastian said, confirming what Ciel refused to believe.

Ciel was now scowling.

"We," Cian said, motioning to himself and his siblings, and then he motioning to Ciel and Sebastian, "are your children... My full name is Cian Alexander Kieran Phantomhive-Michaelis, and I am seventeen years old."

"I am Rabastan Vincent Jameson Phantomhive-Michaelis, and I am fifteen years old." Rabastan introduced himself. Rabastan was a few inches shorter than Cian, and he was lean as well. He had short, wind-ruffled, amber blonde hair and bright brown eyes. He also had pale skin.

"And I'm Ciella Rachel-Angelina Elizabeth Phantomhive-Michaelis. I am five!" Ciella said cheerfully with a brilliant smile. She had long, navy-blue hair which fell to her waist in perfect, bouncy ringlets and large, dark blue eyes. She looked like a female version of Ciel, and Sebastian had to – reluctantly – admit that she was very, very cute.

"I do not believe this." Ciel practically snarled. "I would _never _be with my _butler_."

"You say that now." Cian taunted. "Just you wait. _It will happen_."

Ciel crossed his arms and glanced over to his butler. "Sebastian, how do we send them back?"

"Well, my Young Master, it sounds as though they have broken Time-Turner; they are _extremely _rare and nearly impossible to find." Sebastian said. (1)

"_Great_." Ciel groaned. This was not what he needed – more distractions.

"Young Lord, I suggest that we all sit down and figure out the full story." Sebastian said, gesturing to the sitting area of Ciel's private study for guests and such.

Ciel nodded his head and sat down on one of the plush, red couches with Sebastian, who had Ciella in his lap. Cian and Rabastan took the couch across from Ciel and Sebastian.

"Now..." Ciel said with an annoyed tone. "How did you get here?"

**O~O~O**

**That is the end of this chapter!**

**(1): I honestly couldn't think of a more creative name. Sorry!**

**Review please!**


End file.
